Dark Vengeance
by Syrah DeGaul
Summary: My first story. A young Khajiit born into an undercover slavery operation. Ideas of escape have been going around. Will the Khajiiti gain their long lost freedom? A story of betrayal, revenge and lust. **DISCONTINUED FOR NOW**
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Dirt, filth, and darkness. The only three things Kitima has ever known. A young cub born into the life of work, or "slavery", that's what most of the other Khajiit seem to call it. She helps cart whatever ore is left from these marred cave walls, constant layers being heedlessly ripped away. She shambles mindlessly back and forth, then back again, counting down the hours to her next meal.

She is usually brushed away and left to the outskirts of the cave tunnels. Often eavesdropping on what others have to say, growing her knowledge from it. But, her knowledge of her parents, or wherever she came from, is far yet to be seen. She is like a ghost midst the workers. Barely noticed or asked upon.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_**As you all know this is my very first story so please review all of it! I wish to improve my writing skills for my readers. It only gets better from here! Thank you so much!**

**P.S: At this time, Kitima is about 12 years old. She's also small for her age.**


	2. Chapter 1

Work was over for the night, so everyone gathered around the fire in the main cave. They were all buzzing with excitement. Kitima sat up against the wall, listening in. Curious of what the fuss was about.

"… Can't we just dig our way out through the wall? Since we are _so_ good at it.", said one.

"Yes, but seeing a new tunnel in the wall on their daily rounds would be too suspicious…" said the apparent leader of the discussion.

"I say we just burn this rotten place to the ground, and the damned Altmer burn with it!" blurted another. Many of the Khajiit liked this idea and gave applause.

_Escape? That could be nearly impossible! And who are these 'Altmer'? But still, what if…_

"Quiet, quiet everyone!" the leader pounded the butt of a pickaxe into the cold, rock floor, shaking Kitima from her thought. "We do not want to alert them do we? Now, I say that is a very good idea indeed, Nadul, but who knows how many of them are out there? Plus, we have no armor or weapons to defend ourselves with."

"Ah, but there is no need for armor, Hunsir. They will give us a free ride out of here—seeing the place burning to bits. And we also have these pickaxes here." said Nadul.

Hunsir twisted his graying mustache in thought. "Hmm… you have a point. They won't have time to chain us up in such state of emergency. "

"Yes! Hunsir, this is the best logical way of escape. Me and a few others have been plotting this for some time now! You must believe us!"

Everyone squirmed with excitement. It was amazing to see this much happiness in one place. Women whispering in each other's ears, some jumping about with the grandest smiles on their faces. Kitima looked at each of their faces, smiling to herself. But, Hunsir calmed them all down once again.

Trying to keep the seriousness in his voice, he said, "Alright, alright, everyone! I'll need you, Nadul, and your men. Also! Anyone who still has an idea of the layout of the manor, Please meet me in my chamber. To everyone else, we will tell you of our plans shortly. Please rest well tonight, be these the last days you will ever sleep on chilled cave floors." He stepped away from the fire along with Nadul and other men, leaving the rest to chat amongst themselves.

Soon everyone else departed from the main cave to their resting chambers, murmuring of the thought of getting out of this "retched hole". I padded my way to the women's chambers. There weren't very many women here; only five including me. I don't mind it much, considering all they do is talk. I love listening to what they have to say.

I entered the room, quietly stepping over slumbering bodies. I lay onto the leather mat on the stone floor. Shivering, I hugged myself from the cold radiating beneath me.

"Oh, Raya, can you even fathom seeing the sun again?" whispered a nearby Khajiit.

" Mmm… Just breathing in the scents of the beautiful mountain flowers once more. I cannot wait for that day to come."

"When was the last time you have smelled Skyrim air?"

She gave a tiredly laugh, "Oh, Raya, my mind cannot remember that day. It is now just about filled with rocks and dust."

Moments passed. Then Raya replied with a light snore.

_Sun? Mountain flowers? This place they spoke of sounded so magical! And it is all just days before our fingertips… Escape…_


End file.
